


Graduation

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ukai doesn't like watching his students graduate.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something I started writing a couple of months ago and never finished because uni got in the way. There's not a lot of plot to this one, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

It had been hard for Keishin to watch Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, and Shimizu graduate. They'd been the foundation of the team, reliable third-year students who pushed their younger teammates and motivated them. Then the next year, it was Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, and Narita who graduated, and it hadn't become any easier. They left a gaping hole in the team that was soon filled up with new first-years, but it wasn't the same team anymore. And now it was finally time for Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi to leave.

He watched them receive their diplomas from the very back of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. It felt surreal to him to look back and think about how he'd refused Ittetsu's desperate pleas to coach the team. Now he couldn't imagine his life without this volleyball club. He'd grown attached in a way he'd never expected. He was so proud of the progress of his students and so sad to see a part of them move on each year. If anyone had told him three years ago that he would one day feel like this about a bunch of bratty teenagers, he'd have declared that person insane.

As the principal finished his speech, Keishin left the room and made his way over to the club room, where the second- and first-years had prepared a farewell party for their senpais. It was a good thing that the school had granted them a bigger room with the huge increase in new members over the last two years. Keishin shuddered to think of having to fit almost twenty boys into that tiny room they used to have during his first year of coaching. Slowly, the room filled with students, everyone congratulating the third-years on their graduation before spreading out on the floor with the snacks and soda Keishin and Ittetsu had provided them with.

Ittetsu and Keishin mostly stayed out of it, watching the kids from a corner of the room until it was time for everyone to leave.

“Make sure you lock up after cleaning,” Keishin reminded the new team captain, receiving a vigorous nod in response. Yamaguchi had done well with choosing his successor.

“Let's go, Uakai-kun,” Ittetsu said, leading the way off the school grounds. Once they'd crossed the gate, Keishin lit up a cigarette, suddenly reminded of his own graduation.

“I'm getting old,” he said wistfully, making his partner chuckle.

“If you're old, I'm ancient,” Ittetsu shot back.

“No, you are eternally young and handsome,” Keishin said, fighting down the embarrassment that threatened to overcome him. He should be used to flirting with Ittetsu by now, they'd been together for over a year, but he was still way too awkward about it.

Ittetsu rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “You'll get used to graduation eventually. Give it two more years,” he said, correctly guessing what had prompted Keishin's wistful mood.

“If you say so,” Keishin sighed, and they settled into companionable silence until they reached Sakanoshita store. “You wanna come in?”

“Yeah.”

Keishin extinguished his cigarette before going around the store to the back door that led to his flat. He'd lived here ever since he'd returned from university since the previous tenant had moved out shortly before he graduated. His parents had hoped that having his own flat would encourage him to start dating and eventually get married to some nice girl. But instead of bringing home a woman he'd brought home a man. Keishin didn't particularly like to remember the shock on his parents' faces when he introduced Ittetsu to them, but as awkward as they acted around him now, it was better than them bothering him about getting married.

“Oh my god, Keishin, you really need to tidy up,” Ittetsu scolded as he entered the flat. Despite the reprimanding tone, Keishin still felt a surge of pleasure at hearing his given name from Ittetsu's lips.

“I was busy helping out on the farm,” he defended himself, picking up some stray socks and boxer shorts on the way to the bedroom, so he could throw them in the hamper. Sighing, Ittetsu followed him. Nonchalantly, he sat down on the edge of Keishin's bed, watching him as he gathered up the worst of the mess.

Finally, Keishin joined his partner on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I'm gonna miss those freaks,” he muttered. Ittetsu brushed his fingers through Keishin's hair, removing the elastic band that kept it out of his face.

“I'm sure they'll show up to watch some of the matches next year, just like their senpais did,” Ittetsu said softly.

“I'm glad you're not going anywhere,” Keishin said and instantly regretted his words as soon as he realised how cheesy they sounded. Groaning, he let himself fall back onto the bed and grabbed his pillow, so he could hide his face in it.

“Oh, come on,” Ittetsu chuckled, pulling the pillow away and pressing a kiss on Keishin's forehead. “I like this side of you. It's cute.”

“Cute is not what I'm going for,” Keishin complained, but Ittetsu immediately shut him up with another kiss, this time properly on the mouth. Keishin pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth and the way his heartbeat picked up speed until he forgot about anything that was not Ittetsu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
